Time For Love
by popcaga
Summary: sequel dari fic sebelumnya I Can't Let You go yang sudah tamat. Liburan berdua Cagalli dan Athrun. Di pondok tepi hutan yang banyak menyimpan untuk Cagalli dan ayahnya. kenangan-kenangan itu muncul kembali saat Cagalli menemukan sepucuk surat dari ayahnya. One shot DLDR liltle fluf selamat membaca jangan lupa review he


Halo minna apa kabar?

Lama tak jumpa *inget fic

Saya pengangguran tapi idenya sulit banget dapat

Mohon maaf atas PR saya he

Selamat membaca

Time for Love

Jalanan menuju puncak gunung pulau Onogoro terlihat lenggang, sudah 5 tahun setelah kejadian penculikan oleh kloning Dr. Ulen Hibiki. Kini Cagalli merasa tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi. Athrun menyetir mobilnya dengan pelan membiarkan angin pegunungan membelai rambut mereka ini adalah hari libur mereka berdua , setelah berbulan-bulan mereka berkeliling dunia untuk menjalin ikatan persaudaraan antar negara agar tak pernah terjadi lagi Bloody Valentine dalam sejarah.

Mereka sampai disebuah pondok milik Cagalli yang dulu dia gunakan untuk dilatih kemiliteran oleeh Kisaka dan ayahnya. Cagalli segera menghirup nafas dalam-dalam begitu dia berada didepan pintu pondok. Athrun hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan lucu Cagalli. Baginya Cagalli masih saja tetap menggemaskan meski dia sudah berusia 25 tahun.

"Kau tahu Athrun pondok ini sumber penderitaanku saat masih kecil dulu... kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana Kisaka melatihku dan bagaimana Ayahku mengajarkan segala sesuatu tentang politik dan negara. Tapi tak kusangka aku akan sesenang ini hanya karena aku bisa berlibur disini."

"Yah... mungkin karena disini begitu tenang dan nyaman, udaranya sangat bersih meski sedikit panas."

"Kau tumbuh besar di Plantt dan Plant terlalu dingin udaranya, jadi kau tak tahan panas..." sindir Cagalli

"Plant juga pernah musim panas tahu... kami mengatur keseimbangan musim disana..."

"Yayaya... teratur tidak seperti bumi...'

Cagalli segera membuka kunci pondok dan membuka semua jendela yang ada. Dia memandang kamarnya yang masih tertutup oleh kain putih. Athrun menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya lalu memasuki pondok. Segera membantu Cagalli membersihkan pondok. Hampir setengah jam mereka membersihkan dan menata kembali pondok itu. Setelah kelelahan mereka beristirahat di kursi ayunan yang terbuat dari kayu sambil sedikit berayun mereka menikmati pemandangan alam yang hijau terbentang sepanjang mata.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukai liburan kita kali ini?" tanya Cagalli

"Yah... aku menyukainya... aku menyukai dimanapun kita berdua berada. Asal ada dirimu aku cukup."

Cagalli tersenyum mendengar perkataan Athrun. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Athrun.

"Aku juga begitu..."

Athrun membelai rambut pirang Cagalli dengan lembut.

"Akhirnya kita berdua saja." Athrun lega

"Selama kedua brother complex itu tidak mengganggu aku dan Cagalli akan aman..." batin Athrun

"Sepi ya... kalau ada Kira dan Shinn pasti ramai..." Cagalli riang

"Benarkah?" Athrun kesal

"Ya... jika seperti ini sangat sepi..." gerutu Cagalli

"Aku suka jika berdua denganmu saja seperti ini..."kata Athrun

"Bukankah kita sering berdua?"

"Tidak... kita sering berempat Cagalli ber-em-pat..."

"Hahaha kau cemburu?"

"Ya... sangat... meski kalian bersaudara..."

"Aku hanya untukmu Athrun..." Cagalli tersenyum lembut

Perkataan Cagalli membuat Athrun memerah, merah sampai telinga. Dia seperti kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan Athrun..."

"Ayo..."

Mereka berdua berganti baju. Baju olahraga pasangan yang sengaja disiapkan Athrun. Mereka menggunakan baju olahraga berwarna biru cerah. Yang membedakan hanya Athrun mengenakan celana panjang dan Cagalli celana selutut.

Mereka berjalan-jalan sekitar hutan, mengambil beberapa buah-buahan dan sayuran yang segar karena masih ada sisa embun pagi yang menghiasi. Cagalli tak bisa berhenti makan apel yang telah dia dapat sebelumnya.

"Bisakah kau makan saat apel itu sudah dicuci Cagalli?"

"Tenang Athrun Aku adalah ultimate natural jadi tidak akan mudah sakit..." Cagalli santai

"Baiklah nona jika kau terus makan apelmu maka kita tidak akan bisa memasaknya..."

"Hahaha maaf-maaf... Athrun kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Mana mungkin aku melupakannya... kau wanita pertama yang berhasil menembakku...meski itu hanya 'menyerempet' sebenarnya"

"Hahaha benarkah?"

"Ya... aku adalah anggota Read Coat, itu adalah pasukan khusus remaja dibawah 14 tahun yang memiliki kecakapan dan intelejen yang tinggi, saat kalian menikmati masa remaja d SMP kami sudah berlatih menjinakkan bom dan menembak, miris rasanya jika aku mengingat masa mudaku... aku sedikit iri pada tentara di bumi , karena mereka masih sempat menikmati masa mudanya. kudengar hanya yang berusia 18 tahun yang bisa masuk tentara di bumi jadi setidaknya pasti dia memiliki kenangan bersama teman dan orang tuanya..."

Untuk saat itu Cagalli memandang sendu wajah Athrun yang terlihat menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Karena Athrun begitu menyayangi kedua orang tuanya, meski ayahnya adalah salah satu penyebab perang Bloody Valentine. Namun dia adalah ayah yang sangat dihormati oleh Athrun. Berbeda dengan Cagalli, Tuan Uzumi tak pernah memaksa Cagalli mengikuti jejaknya sebagai politikus namun itu adalah keinginnan Cagalli sendiri untuk melindungi negaranya. Kisaka melatih beladiri pada Cagalli agar dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan itu adalah keinginan Cagalli untuk belajar.

"Aku akan berusaha mengajukan pendapat agar Plant melatih tetaranya setelah berusia 18 tahun Athrun."

Athrun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Cagalli

"Agar para tentara seperti dirimu memiliki kenangan selain mengabdi pada negaranya." Tambah Cagalli

"Cagalli... Plant melakukan itu karena kami koordinator, kami memiliki kecerdasan diatas para natural, kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu. Dunia damai seperti ini sudahlah cukup..."

"Tapi..."

"Kau sedang libur Cagalli... pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri... aku tak ingin kau sakit... sebelum pernikahan kita..."

Cagalli tersenyum mendengar perkataan Athrun. Di jari manis mereka berdua telah tmelingkar cincin pertunangan, meski Cagalli tetap mengenakan cincin haumea yang diberikan Athrun namun Athrun menggunakan cincin sederhana tanda mereka telah terikat oleh ikatan pertunangan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ikatan pernikahan.

"Ayo kita kembali ke pondok?" Ajak Athrun sambil mengulurkan tangan

Dengan semyuman Cagalli menyambut tangan Athrun, mereka berjalan beriringan sambil membawa buah-buahan yang telah mereka dapatkan. Selang beberapa menit mereka berada di Air terjun yang indah. Tanpa diberi aba-aba Cagalli segera menceburkan dirinya kedalam air dan Athrun hanya tersenyum maklum memandang tingkah laku Cagalli. Athrun merendam buah-buahan yang dia dapat didalam air. Lalu dia duduk dibatu besar sambil merendam kakinya di air dan memperhatikan tingkah laku Cagalli. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibir tipis Athrun . dia menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Cagalli. Sangat jarang Cagalli dan dirinya memiliki waktu berdua seperti ini. Sehingga dia akan sangat mengingat setiap momen kebersamaannya dengan Cagalli.

"Athrun... ayo renang...airnya sangat menyegarkan..." teriak Cagalli sambil melambaikan tangan

"Baik-baik..." Athrun melepaskan jerseynya dan segera menyusul Cagalli berenang

Popcaga

Kira memanyunkan bibirnya lebih dari satu jam. Sedangkan Shinn tengah sibuk memainkan game.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali..." keluh Kira

"Ayolah... aku juga sudah sebal menunggu Lady mereka lama sekali..."

"Shinn bagaimana dengan tugasmu?"

"Sudah aku selesaikan Kira-san... Kisaka-san juga sudah menyuruhku untuk mengikuti Lady berlibur."

"Kenapa kau tak pergi kencan? Di hari liburmu?"

"Yah... kau tahu pacarku sedang datang bulan jadi dia mengomel sepanjang hari sehingga aku lebih memilih ikut liburan dengan Lady..."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu... hal itu sangat menyebalkan... mereka hanya memiliki fase normal selama seminggu saja bukankah itu adalah siksaan bagi kaum lelaki?"

"Ya benar Kira-san hanya Lady yang tidak marah-marah saat datang bulan"

"Kau bahkan tahu dia datang bulan? Shinn?"

"Ya... aku tahu... saat mengawalnya jika dia datang bulan maka dia akan menyuruhku membeli kebab yang sangat banyak, dia bahkan bisa menghabiskan 10 kebab pedas sekali makan."

"Aku salut pada adikku..."

"Dia sangat menyukai kebab..."

Kira tersenyum mengingat kejadian dulu antara Cagalli dan Kolonel Waltfield. Mereka bertengkar hanya karena mayonaise dan sambal adalah bumbu yang pas untuk kebab.

"Kau bertemu dengan Lady saat usia kalian 16 tahun? Tapi bagaimana kalian tahu bahwa kalian adalah saudara kembar?"

"Saat itu, pesan terakhir Uzumi-sama sebelum kematiannya adalah bahwa Cagalli tidak akan pernah sendirian. Dan foto yang diberikan oleh Uzumi-sama sama dengan foto yang kumiliki dari orang tua biologisku."

"Kalian sudah terpisah dari kecil, pantas kalian sangat dekat sekarang."

"Ya... aku nyaman saat bersamanya. Karena dia satu-satunya orang yang mengerti pikiranku tanpa perlu kukatakan, mungkin karena kami kembar sehingga dia begitu mengerti diriku. Tapi sangat sulit bagiku kadang untuk mengerti dirinya. Dia tangguh dan pintar menyimpan deritanya..."

"Itulah Lady kita Kira-san..."

"Ya... Lady kita Shinn..." Kira tersenyum

Pintu terbuka dan betapa kagetnya Athrun mendapati kedua orang 'pengganggu' hubungannya dengan Cagalli telah ada didalam pondok mereka.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa disini?" kesal Athrun

"Hai Athrun... aku bosan disana jika tidak ada Cagalli..."

"Iya... Lady kau bawa buah banyak sekali... " Shinn girang

Tak lama pertengkaran antara Athrun-Kira-Shinn dimulai untuk memperebutkan siapa yang akan tidur bersama Cagalli malam ini. Cagalli hanya tertawa kecil dan segera mengganti baju dikamarnya. Dibuka lemari pakaiannya dengan pelan sambil mengingat semua kenangan dirinya dikamar mungil saat dirinya masih bersama Uzumi ayahnya. Lalu dia membuka laci kecil yang ada didalam lemari, didalamnya terdapat sepucuk surat yang sudah usang. Cagalli mengambilnya lalu duduk diranjangnya. Dia membuka pelan surat yang sudah cukup tua. Matanya terbelalak saat mengetahui itu adalah tulisan ayahnya.

_Dear Cagalli putriku_

_Kuharap kau sudah dewasa saat membaca surat ini. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk tahun-tahun yang terlewatkan tanpa kehadiranku. Cagalli... melindungi Orb adalah tanggung jawab kepala negara namun melindungi diri sendiri dan orang yang dicintai juga sangatlah penting. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri jagalah kesehatanmu Maafkan aku karena kau tumbuh dengan sedikit kasih sayang. Kau tidak sendirian bukan? kau masih bersama saudara kandungmu. Ayah akan selalu mengawasimu disurga jadi jangan sampai kau tidak menjaga dirimu. Ayah sangat sesalkan tak bisa menjadi pendampingmu di saat pernikahanmu. Kau pasti jadi pengantin tercantik di kau adalah putri ayah. Meski kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah kau adalah tetap putriku. Harapan ayah bukanlah kau mengorbankan dirimu demi Orb tapi yang ayah inginkan adalah kehidupanmu yang bahagia selamanya. Bualaht keluarga yang bahagia dengan senyuman anak-anak didalamnya. Bahagiakan dirimu dan kau sudah berjuang Cagalli._

_Ayahandamu yang selalu menyayangimu_

Cagalli menangis sambil memeluk surat yang dia baca, kenangan bersama ayahnya hingga kematian ayahnya semuanya tampak seperti film yang diputar ulang di dalam fikiran Cagalli. Dia merindukan ayahnya... sangat rindu. Athrun mengetuk pintu lalu membuka pintu kamar Cagalli. Betapa kagetnya dia mendapati Cagalli menangis. Segera dia mendekati Cagalli dan menyandarkan kepala Cagalli di pelukannya

"Ada apa?" Tanya Athrun

"Ini surat Ayah yang ditinggalkannya untukku..."

Cagalli memeluk erat Athrun dan menangis didalam pelukannya. Athrun hanya diam sambil mengelus punggung Cagalli. Dia membiarkan Cagalli mengalirkan semua kesedihannya. Hingga akhirnya Cagalli tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

Popcaga

Cagalli bangun dengan malas. Karena sinar matahari yang menyengat masuk dari jendela. Setelah mengucek-ngucek matanya dia segera mencuci muka dan menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah ada 2 saudaranya dan tunangannya sedang minum kopi kesukaan mereka masing-masing

"Selamat pagi... kalian akur sekali..." sapa Cagalli

"Yah... karena mereka sudah makan sarapan buatanku. Kau juga cepatlah makan." Perintah Athrun

"Baik-baik..." Cagalli duduk dimeja makan

"Bagaimana tidurmu nyenyak Lady?"

"Ya Shinn... tidurku yang lama sekali sampai punggungku rasanya pegal sekali..."

"Sist... aku dan Shinn akan memancing jadi bantulah Athrun menyiapkan bumbunya kita akan makan ikan bakar malam ini..."

"Baik..." Cagalli masih sibuk makan roti bakar buatan Athrun

Athrun hanya tersenyum memandang cagalli yang sedang makan sarapannya. Sedang Kira dan Shinn menyiapkan peralatan memancing. Tak lama Kira dan Shinn berangkat memancing dan Cagalli menaruh piring yang telah dia gunakan lalu dia mencuci piringnya. Setelah selesai dia mengeringkan tangan Athrun tiba-tiba memeluk Cagalli dari belakang.

"Bagaimana sarapannya Princces?"

"Sempurna seperti biasanya..."

Athrun membalikkan badan Cagalli sehingga mereka saling bertatapan.

"Aku membaca surat ayahmu semalam. Dan aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu"

"Apa?" tanya Cagalli penasaran

"Setelah kita menikah kita akan punya banyak anak aku tak peduli mereka laki-laki atau perempuan"

"Kenapa begitu... jangan mengomel jika kau mengasuh mereka" kata Cagalli

"Tak akan ... aku janji. Tujuan hidupku adalah menjagamu dan membahagiakanmu..."

"Aku sudah bahagia saat ini Athrun... aku bahagia kau menerimaku apa adannya"

Athrun tersenyum dan memeluk Cagalli.

"Aku mencintaimu... Cagalli..."

"Aku juga Athrun.. sangat mencintaimu..."

Mereka berpelukan erat membiarkan waktu berputar dan menikmati pelukan hangat masing-masing.

"Ayah... lihatlah... aku bahagia..." Batin Cagalli

OWARI

*ngusap keringat gimana? Minna bagus enggak?

Selamat mereview hehe jika anda bersedia


End file.
